Entertain Me
by Arctic Banana
Summary: Frenzy's bored and restless, but all Barricade wants to do is sleep. How long do you think it'll take for him to get fed up and eject Frenzy through the windshield? Place your bets now!


_I was bored and listening to death metal. I like death metal. Thus, this story was born. =P_

_(As a side note, I was laughing when I noticed that my playlist gets darker and heavier as you go down the list- it's like The Offspring, Linkin Park, Metallica, The Blackout, Korn, Killswitch Engage, Deadlock, Bloodbath...you get the idea XD)_

* * *

Frenzy sat in Barricade's holoform's lap, playing with the steering wheel and making race car noises. From the look on his holoform's face, Barricade wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Eventually he grabbed the back of Frenzy's neck and lifted him over to the passenger's side, plopping him on the seat.

"Hey! I was winning!" Frenzy protested.

"No, you were being annoying is what you were doing!" Barricade snapped.

Frenzy slumped in his seat, sulking like an angry teenager. "I'm bored."

"Good for you. Why don't you go out and chase a squirrel so I can get some sleep?" Barricade suggested, turning off his holoform and settling down in a quiet little parking space under a street lamp.

"What kind of squirrels are out at night?" Frenzy asked.

"Well then go chase a possum or something! I'm tired, Frenzy, and I get cranky when I'm tired! So just let me sleep!" He settled on his frame and attempted to relax so he could fall into recharge.

"You're always cranky," Frenzy mumbled under his breath.

"Come again?" Barricade growled.

"N-nothing!" the minicon defended himself. The last thing he wanted right now was for Barricade to get pissed off at him and hurl him into a lake like last time.

Frenzy sighed with frustration, leaning against the door. He jumped when he accidentally hit a button, causing the window to move down half an inch. Reaching out for the button again, he pressed it and watched the window move down. He then pressed the other side and watched it go up again. "Oooh…" he said, entertained by this rediscovery of how Barricade's windows worked. He held the button down, watching the window move down, alternating to watch it go back up again. He jiggled it a few times, watching the window go up and down and back up again and down again.

"Stop playing with the damn windows!" Barricade snapped, startling Frenzy and causing him to jump. Frenzy quickly rolled the window back up and sat back in his seat, looking into the empty driver's seat with nervous looks.

Eventually Frenzy grew bored once more and adjusted his seat into a reclining position. Frenzy loved noise, and it was much too quiet for his tastes. Barricade got satellite radio, didn't he? Looking towards the stereo, he reached forward and pressed the on-button, blasting a Deadlock song that was playing on the death metal station that Barricade had been listening to earlier.

Now Barricade liked death metal as much as the next psychopathic alien robot, but like most people, he believed that there was a time and place for it, and frankly, he didn't think half-past midnight while he was trying to sleep was a very good time for it. The shady-looking people who had been standing on the corner seemed to notice what looked like an empty police cruiser jump about three feet in the air, accompanied by very loud, threatening-sounding music, and decided to finish up whatever their business was a block away from there.

Barricade shut off the radio the second he realized what was going on. If he had a face in vehicle mode, Frenzy was sure it would be glaring at him. He could sense that the Saleen was struggling against the urge to strangle his partner with the seatbelts. "Frenzy…you have five seconds to improve my mood…" Barricade threatened.

"I love you, please don't kill me!" Frenzy begged, curling up into a protective ball.

"Back seat! Now!" Barricade snapped. Frenzy quickly leapt into the back seat as his partner had demanded. He wasn't quite sure what that accomplished, but he thought it likely that it had something to do with distancing him from all buttons and on-switches.

Barricade grumbled for a bit before settling down again and once again attempting recharge. Frenzy was yet again left to his own boredom. He laid down on the back seat and attempted to follow Barricade's example and sleep, but he was just too hyper and restless to be able to do so. He sat up again, wishing the battery hadn't died on the PSP he'd stolen out of a car earlier. Barricade didn't seem to mind him entertaining himself with video games while he was sleeping, but unfortunately he couldn't even do that. Besides, it was in the glove compartment, and Barricade didn't want him in the front seat.

He moved around again, trying to get comfortable, but hard, leather seats that got hot in the daytime and cold at night weren't the most comfortable place to sleep. Not to mention the seatbelts stuck him in the sides. Stupid seatbelts…stupid humans for designing those stupid seatbelts… They broke too easily if they needed such devices to stay alive. Barricade had run Frenzy over many times (sometimes by accident, but more often than not on purpose) and he was doing fine! How could they not be able to survive being ejected from a speeding vehicle? Hell, Frenzy'd survived Barricade doing that to him a few times too!

Frenzy had his head on the floor and his feet on the headrest, and still he couldn't find a comfortable position. He moved around again, lying on his stomach across the seats, but got stuck in the gut with the seatbelts again. He moved again on his side, but didn't like how his arm went numb after laying on it a while, causing him to move again.

"STOP MOVING AROUND!" Barricade screeched at him, annoyed at the feeling of Frenzy hopping around on the back seat. "I feel like I've got a tapeworm! A really stupid, hyper tapeworm named Frenzy!" Frenzy sat across the seat, leaning against the door, and stopped moving. Barricade seemed to be really pissed at this point, and he didn't want to upset him any more than he already was.

"Sorry, Barri-cade…" he apologized.

"Okay, you know what, I've got a better idea…get out!" At first Frenzy thought he was joking, but then the door swung open, causing the little voice inside his head to say, _Hey, guess what, Frenzy? He ain't shittin' ya!_

"Barri-cade?" Frenzy said helplessly.

"Why aren't you standing on the curb, yet? Out!" Barricade replied coldly.

Frenzy quickly jumped into the front seat and out onto the curb, turning around and looking back up at him the second he slammed the door shut. "Are you leaving me here?"

"I'll be back for you whenever I feel like it," his partner said firmly before speeding off down the street, leaving Frenzy standing alone on the curb.

The minicon sat down and waited. Barricade probably wouldn't come back for him for three more days or so. The record was a week. "I'm bored," he mumbled to a nearby tree.

* * *

_Don't worry, Frenzy! Barricade's only being mean to you because he loves you._


End file.
